roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Destruction of Earth
: "There isn't much to say, really. We are all assembled here for a cause... It's what we started this 'war' for, and it's what we'll be finishing it with. We're here to fight and defend! It's been an honour serving with you, and it's quite the honour to be serving among you newer faces. For Earth!" : ― Captain America The Destruction of Earth was a cataclysmic event in an alternate 2017 caused by Galactus' attempt to consume the planet. Although the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Inhumans, Defenders, Fantastic Four, and S.H.I.E.L.D. were successful in killing Galactus' minions, they were ultimately unable to prevent him from decimating the population, losing their own lives in the process, thus allowing him to start the consumption of Earth. Background The Doomsday Scenario Formation of the Illuminati After an alien invasion on Earth, Tony Stark and T'Challa united a secret cabal (consisting of themselves, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson, Doctor Stephen Strange, Doctor Reed Richards, and Matt Murdock) that would share information and decide secretly how all of the individual teams would correspond. Creating the Reality Bomb During one of their meetings, Stark, T'Challa, and Strange devised a plan and created a weapon that would only be used during a doomsday scenario. The weapon, dubbed the Reality Bomb, was kept in a secret bunker beneath Avengers Tower. The Beginning of the End Investigating Latveria review the footage obtained from Latveria]] In the present day, the Fantastic Four returned to the Baxter Building after travelling to Latveria to get information on the country and its ruler, Doctor Doom. Reed sat frustrated trying to analyse the data, as well as preparing their transport for battle against Doom, while Johnny and Ben were growing restless. After taking a small break, Reed decided that the group should watch the footage that they obtained again, this time with thermal imaging in order to find any specific heat signatures. A Smaller Scale reviews Jessica Jones' evidence]] Meanwhile in Hell's Kitchen, the Defenders were reunited after the incarceration of Wilson Fisk and the sudden increase in the Hand's activity in the city. Elektra and Punisher accompanied Daredevil to the team's meeting at Jessica Jones' apartment where they discussed their next move against the Hand. The Defenders eventually were able to locate members of the Hand to a New York City Police Department precinct in Hell's Kitchen, and Murdock began devising a plan to attack the Hand and get the information they needed without attracting attention of the authorities. However, before the team could act they received a Code White call from Tony Stark and the Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Mission arrive in New York City]] Around the same time, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived in Manhattan to meet with the Inhuman king and queen, Black Bolt and Medusa, after the Inhumans of Attilan recently migrated to Earth following the recent uprising. Unable to locate the Inhumans in Times Square, Phil Coulson ordered Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons to locate Inhuman DNA using their technology and Daisy Johnson to speak with her contacts to find a possible location. and Medusa in Manhattan]] Black Bolt and Medusa got off the Staten Island Ferry and arrived in Manhattan shortly after Coulson and his team did. Unsure of where to find them, they decided to make their way to the centre of the city, believing it would be the most logical place to find them. Coulson and his team were eventually able to locate the Inhuman royals and decided to meet them in the city. Doctor Strange's Omen has visions of Galactus]] At the New York Sanctum, Doctor Strange was peacefully meditating but was interrupted by visions of the future. That future being a cataclysmic event set to happen only hours later. In pain, Strange climbed into a seat to calm down and recover so he could come up with a plan of action in order to defend Earth from Galactus. Strange later opened up a portal with his Sling Ring and made his way into the Baxter Building to warn the Fantastic Four about the coming conflict, the five heroes decided that this was going be a full-scale war and that they were going to need all the help they could get. A Hasty Arrival emerge in Central Park|left]] In the depths of space, the Guardians of the Galaxy came into conflict with Galactus himself while on their way to Contraxia. Galactus chased the Milano across the quadrant and managed to get a physical hit on the ship, sending it spiralling out of control towards Earth. Galactus followed the Milano and set his eyes upon Earth, deeming it a world worthy of satisfying his growing hunger, and deployed his heralds to attack the planet. Warning the Avengers warns the Avengers about Galactus]] With Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, and Nova confirmed deceased after Galactus' blow, Star-Lord and Drax the Destroyer decided to warn the Avengers about Galactus and his significantly high amount of power. The duo arrived at Avengers Tower, where the Avengers (joined by Spider-Man) were celebrating their recent victory against HYDRA. Quill informed the Avengers that the Guardians of the Galaxy were deceased and that Galactus was coming. The Avengers knew that they were already fighting a losing battle, but also knew they couldn't not fight. Destruction of Earth Coming Together 's Mightiest Heroes assemble|left]] Tony Stark sent out a Code White distress call to all of the superheroes and vigilantes operating in New York City, warning them of Galactus and telling them to come to Avengers Tower. Doctor Strange and the Fantastic Four, the Defenders, the Inhumans, and S.H.I.E.L.D. received Tony Stark's distress beacon which warned them of Galactus, and the separate groups arrived at Avengers Tower where Steve Rogers gave a motivational speech before allowing the heroes to bid their farewells. Strange pulled Stark and T'Challa aside and pushed for the use of the Reality Bomb as Galactus still had a high chance of succeeding, resulting in the Earth's complete destruction. The Last Stand make their stand]] Each team was situated in a different area across New York. The Guardians of the Galaxy were placed in Times Square, the Defenders and Elektra returned to Hell's Kitchen, the Fantastic Four were situated in Midtown whilst S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans arrived Downtown. Meanwhile the Avengers, along with Spider-Man and Doctor Strange, were told to remain at Avengers Tower to allow Iron Man enough time to prepare and activate the Reality Bomb. and Daredevil evacuate Times Square|left]] With time fleeting faster than they could imagine, the separate teams - minus the Avengers - decided to regroup in Times Square in order to be together during their final moments. As the teams made a valiant effort to evacuate the city, it was clear nobody was going to survive and they decided to be together one last time. regroup one last time]] Black Bolt and Medusa reunited in Times Square, holding each other's hands as they reminisced on the time they spent together. Meanwhile, the Defenders, joined by Elektra, huddled together and said their goodbyes, appreciating each other's company as Galactus began to consume the planet. Elsewhere, S.H.I.E.L.D. had reunited and also huddled together for a final farewell, knowing that they had reached the end of their journey. Galactus Attacks witnesses the death of Captain America]] Galactus eventually made his way into the atmosphere and was able to quickly decimate most of the human race. Almost all of the Avengers were wiped out by Galactus' assault, causing Iron Man to run out of the bunker and say goodbye to his fallen teammates. Iron Man ran straight to the fallen Captain America who, with his last breath, encouraged him to do what he thought was right. Iron Man witnessed the death of one of his closest friends as Mister Fantastic, Human Torch and the Thing made their way to Avengers Tower following Invisible Woman's death. Tony and Reed exchanged a goodbye as Stark went back inside the bunker beneath the tower and triggered the Reality Bomb. Aftermath activates the Reality Bomb]] After the Reality Bomb was activated by Stark, the bomb exploded and sent a huge blow back that spread across the entire planet moments before it was completely consumed by Galactus. This blow back was powerful enough to create ripples throughout time, drastically altering the timeline. Everyone awoke on April 9, 2017 with no memories of the previous events or the timeline as a whole; a completely different timeline had been put into place thanks to the Reality Bomb. In this timeline, the Avengers were split following disagreements over the Sokovia Accords, the Guardians of the Galaxy had not yet met the Avengers, the Defenders had not yet made contact with "big league" heroes, the Fantastic Four currently did not have powers, the Inhumans - still on Attilan at the time - have since been forced to relocate on Earth, and S.H.I.E.L.D. have recently been working with Ghost Rider and attempting to defeat Aida. Category:Events